El inicio de una epoca
by Fedra Rowle
Summary: Esta historia cuenta algunos motivos que tuvo Samuel Rond para querer eliminar a los hijos de muggles y casi separar el mundo magico del muggle, si bien es un lider excelente como todo tendrá su nemesis.


Disclaimer: el potterverso es de J. K y lo que conocen también.

Por otra parte esta historia participa del reto mensual de diciembre "sigue al lider" del foro de las expansiones.

Samuel Rond regresaba del colegio militar como todos los fines de semana a visitar a su madre, via red floo se apareció en el comedor de su casa. Por el olor a comida dedujo que estaba en la cocina, basto con caminar un par de pasos para verla cocinando esos guisos deliciosos que solo ella sabía hacer, él la miró con tristeza y se dirigió a ella para abrazarla.

-Llegue ma. -le dijo abrazándola viendo como su madre le sonreía.

-Ya veo cariño ¿Cómo te fue? -dijo tendiéndole dos platos con dos cucharas.

-Bien, son algo exigentes pero según el sargento soy el mejor, sabes...Escuche que después de que termine no tardarían en ascenderme y poner varias personas a mi cargo.

-¿De verdad? Eso es muy bueno hijo. -decía poniendo la olla en la mesa sobre una tabla de madera.

-Sí, te prometo que vas a estar orgullosa de mi. -Samuel sabía que esa mirada de amabilidad escondía una de derrota, eso lo apenaba.

Samuel sabía que no había nacido producto de un amor, sino más bien de una violación de un hijo de muggles y sus abuelos, o sea los padres de su madre, le dieron la espalda y la dejaron en la calle sin absolutamente nada cuando decidió seguir adelante con el embarazo, se las rebuscó como pudo y así le dió un hogar por más pequeño que sea. Mientras comía pensaba en cómo deshacerse de esos inmundos sangre sucias, ya había pensado cómo hacerlo junto con un puñado de compañeros, algunos puristas otros en situaciones similares a la suya pero en fin, todos querían deshacerse de esos asquerosos impuros.

-¿Te gusto la comida hijo? –preguntó la mujer al verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, ma. Sabes que siempre me gusta lo que cocinas. -dijo apoyando su espalda en el espaldar de la silla- ¿Qué pasa?

-Sé que pasamos el fin de semana en familia pero hoy tengo que ir a lo de la señora Rodríguez, organizó un evento y me dijo que necesitaba que le limpie... -si bien trabajar limpiando casas de gente muggle no es ninguna deshonra a Samuel lo inundaba una profunda ira hacia ese maldito sangre sucia y hacia la inútil justicia muggle que no movió un dedo por ayudarla. Recordó lo que había oído de pequeño cuando su madre hablaba con la vecina mientras tomaban mate a la sombra y lo habían mandado a jugar:

-No entiendo como puedes trabajar para esa gente. -le decia la mujer.

-¿Crees que a mi me agrada? Ya busque trabajo aquí y nadie me llamó, sabes como esto entran a trabajar el hijo de, el primo de... pero no gente capacitada y así estamos yo que podría trabajar en el ministerio tranquilamente pero no, estoy limpiando mugre de muggles. -decia agregando agua al mate.

-Quizá le pueda decir a mi hermano que te tome en la librería.

-Marita, tengo un hijo que mantener, gracias por la oferta pero con eso no me alcanza. -la mujer se alzó de hombros y miraban la gente que pasaba por la vereda.

-¿Y no tienes padres para que te den una mano? -Samuel veía escondido como su madre lanzaba una carcajada, él quería saber de sus abuelos porque todos los niños que conocía tenían por lo que él también debería tener- ¿de qué te reís?

-Mis padres me echaron a patadas de mi casa cuando decidí tener a Sami y solamente con lo que tenía puesto.

-¿Por qué? -su madre se había puesto seria.

-Yo te cuento pero si llegas a contarle a alguien más te mato a crucios. -la vecina asintió abriendo los ojos como platos- bien, Samuel no es hijo fruto de amor o algo asi, si no de una violación. Estaba con mis padres en el diagonal 52 y me había enojado porque quería que me compren no me acuerdo que cosa, a pesar de me habian dicho que no me aleje yo me escabullí y pase uno de los portales al mundo muggle, cuando apareció allí caminé algunas cuadras jamás me percaté que me venían siguiendo al pasar por un callejón dos tipos abusaron de mí, reconocí a uno de ellos como un hijo de muggles que iba al colegio conmigo. Desperté al otro día en el hospital y mis padres esperaban que este bien. Cuando salí del hospital fuimos a hacer las denuncias al mundo muggle ya que el hecho había ocurrido allí, nadie nos hizo caso y nos tuvieron durante días de un lado al otro, jamás nos dieron una respuesta por lo que decidimos ir al mundo mágico, no quisieron hacer nada porque sabían que mis padres eran unos puristas y acusabamos a hijos de muggles, y como siempre tenían ciertos privilegios.

-¿Y lo tuviste igual?

-Sí, me enteré de mi embarazo cuando tenía tres meses. Mis padres me dijeron que lo aborte y ante mi negativa quisieron que lo deje en un orfanato cuando nazca, pero yo lo quería tener y conmigo. Ya me había encariñado con él y la idea de ser mamá me encantaba, ese día en que dije que me lo iba a quedar mi madre no volvió a hablarme y mi padre me corrió de la casa sin nada.

-¿Y no tenías hermanos?

-Si, pero era mas chico que yo y estaba en el colegio.

-¿Y entonces? -preguntó la vecina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Me las rebusque querida, me las rebusque.

Samuel recordaba uno de los tantos hechos desagradables con los que de solo pensar en los hijos de muggles le hervir la sangre.

-Te prometo que en cuanto termine la academia militar, ya no vas a tener que ir a ninguna casa a limpiar. -dijo tomando las manos callosas de su madre entre las suyas, esta sonrió con dulzura.

-Está bien pero mientras tanto voy a ir, porque esos cuatrocientos pesos sirven aún y por cómo estamos no podemos darnos el lujo de despreciarlos.

Y esa era la vida de Samuel Rond, un muchacho de clase baja que estudió en Montmatrê por una de las escasas becas que daba siendo objeto de burla de muchos, luego ingresó en el colegio militar donde solo le faltaban un par de meses para terminarlo; allí hizo varios amigos o compañeros como él les decía, siendo una persona hábil con la varita y muy inteligente no paso mucho de que sus compañeros vieran que líder nato y sus superiores pusieran sus ojos y fé en el muchacho, entre ellos sabían que no tardaría mucho en ascender puestos.

Tal como lo prometió a su madre ni bien recibió su primera paga, se mudaron a una casa mejor y la mujer no volvió a trabajar, él se sentía feliz y por qué no decirlo la mujer también. Fue una época donde todos los soldados estaban atentos a que los militares muggles no rompan un hechizo sin querer y el mundo mágico quede al descubierto, Rond no tardó en ascender a soldado de primera como tropa y en cuestión de tiempo a Cabo primero. En este tiempo empezó a aprovechar para formar una guerrilla que con el tiempo lo seguiría a él con respecto a la eliminación de sangre sucias, sabía que necesitaría a personas con dinero que inviertan en sus proyectos ya que él no tenía lo que se dice buena fortuna, además ganar adeptos, decidió esperar a al menos ser sargento para reunir más influencias, también necesitaría el apoyo del ministerio algo que creía lograr con dinero pero tenía que pensar en un plan b, por si ese montón de corruptos se hacían los correctos denegándole su propuesta.

Samuel Rond: Sargento ayudante (y en ascenso) de la milicia mágica argentina, excelente mago, orgullo de muchos, inteligente y veloz para lo que él creía conveniente, se murmuraba lo que él pensaba a ser pero nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta, era un líder nato de lo que una persona de su interés podría mantener una buena charla por horas, ese era él… aunque si lo miramos desde otro punto de vista era alguien de temer.

Lejos de todo hizo su cuartel donde las reuniones tanto con súbditos, inversores y demás discutían sobre el futuro proyecto y los pasos a seguir. Habían pasado ya varios años y el "ejército" de Rond empezaba lentamente a mandarse de las suyas, aprovechando la dictadura de la parte muggle encubría las desapariciones de padres y hermanos de sangre sucias donde los mataba a sangre fría, las desapariciones en la parte del mundo mágico eran un dolor de cabeza para los aurores y los miembros del ministerio. Rond hacía ver el mal manejo del corrupto gobierno desde entonces, así fue ganando lugar entre muchos. Cuando fue ascendido a Mayor, se hizo notar en el mundo mágico donde a su vez sin que lo sepa varias personas empezaron a darse cuenta de sus fines, allí se formó una guerrilla donde solo se conocían unos pocos que venían pisándole los talones, eso lo molesto provocando que quiera acelerar sus planes y atrapar a la mayoría de esas molestias en especial al cabecilla, Samuel Rond se dio cuenta que esa persona era muy parecido a él en muchas cosas, entre esas que ninguno se rendiría hasta dar el golpe final, su némesis se llamaba Rómulo Dorphin y estaba dispuesto a liberar al mundo mágico del yugo de Rond.


End file.
